Sweeties and a Monkey
by skorpian672
Summary: Random notes between Bella and Edward and Alice. I wrote them when i was extremely hyper. prob sucks lolz
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of Monkey

**Ok so this was just a stupid, silly thing I wrote when I was completely hyped up and I needed to calm down to go to sleep****. I HAD A SNOW DAY!!! AND THERE'S A 6 FOOT SNOW TEDDY ON OUR GREEN!!**

**I WANT SWEETS!**

Bella, you can't have sweets in school

**But eeedddwwaarrrrd!!!**

No

**Pllleeeeaaaaaase! It make Bella happy! *pouts***

Bella, stop pouting at me ok? Seriously stop it. OK FINE! I'll buy you some sweets after school

**BELLA WANT SWEETS NOW!**

I don't have any

**Well, then you'd better get some, hadn't you Edward?**

I can't just skip out of class

**I'm not asking you to skip only to walk and get me some SWEETIES!!**

I can't ditch class in the middle of class Bella

_Why not? You know everything anyway_

**That is a very good point Alice**

_Thank you Bells, I thought so too_

**I see we are agreeing once again Alice**

_I see that too Bella. OOO! We agreed again!_

**We are very agreeable aren't we?**

_Yes, we are very agreeable._

**I think we should make an agreeable club**

_OOO! And go SHOPPING!_

**And Edward's not invited to join because he's not agreeing to go and get his one and only love of his lifetime existence some sweeties even though that's all she asked for and I'M SO UPSET!!**

_Edward, look what you did now, you made her cry_

I didn't make her cry

_This is what she's talking about Edward! You're so disagreeable and that's why you're not invited to join our agreeable club and go shopping with us_

Ooo, I'm so jealous! –sarcasm–

**Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit**

_So totally true_

Bella, I'm sorry I made you cry ok?

**No**

What?

**I said No. It means no, ****negative, a refusal or denial.**

I know what no means

**Yes, I realise as you are saying NO to my request to get me some sweeties**

I'm not saying no to getting you some sweets Bella, I would love to get you some sweets but I can't right now

_Huge Gasp! You love something other than Bella?_

**EDWARD, HOW COULD YOU! AFTER ALL THIS TIME!**

_That's so hurtful Edward, how could you do that?_

**AFTER ALL THIS TIME!**

_I never would have expected this from you Edward. Never_

**AFTER ALL THIS TIME!**

_Now, Emmett and Jazz are going to have to kick you out the family_

**AFTER ALL THI-wait what?**

Yes, what? That's ridiculous Alice

_WAA! I'M TELLING JAZZ YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!!_

**Now, look what you did**

But I didn't do anything

**Edward?**

Yes, love?

**Shut up**

--

**2 minutes later**

**Edward?**

Yes, love?

**Where are my**** Sour Orange Maoam's?**

I don't have them yet Bella

**Why not?**

Because class is still going on

**Oh**

**1 minute later**

**Edward?**

*sigh* Yes, love?

**Will you buy me a monkey?**

**Hehe, I always wanted a monkey. AND ORANGE SOUR MAOAM'S ARE THE BEST!!! They make my tongue go tingle tingle tingle**


	2. Chapter 2: The Monkey Returns!

**Oooh, what is this? A chapter? NIIIICE! Tell me what you think! ;)**

**Psssssssssstttttt**

What is it Bella?

**Le Gasp! How did you know it was me?**

Because you passed me the note

**Oh. Do you mind?**

No love, I never mind talking to you

**Good. I like talking to you also. You know maybe if you'd just gotten me some SWEETIES! before then you could've joined mine and Alice's agreeable club**

_Who wrote my name?_

Alice

_I most certainly did not!_

**Yeah, she most certainly did not! Alice, what did you most certainly not do? PLUS we agreed again! EYEBROW DANCE**

_EYEBROW DANCE. I most certainly did not write my name because I was asking who did write my name because the higher vampires in the sky gave me the power to know when someone writes my name because I am amazing and because I am part of an agreeable club._

Please don't do that again

_What? Write? No way!_

NO! You used so much incorrect grammar in that statement! You know English! Use it properly!

_Oh please Edward, like you would even know the meaning of grammar_

**Yeah, you can't even spell it!**

_Oh! BURN! Good one Bella!_

Of course I can, G-R-A-M-M-A-R

_WRONG!_

**WRONG!**

???!!!

_Shall we tell him Bella?_

**Nah, let's just make him suffer 'cause he didn't get me no sweeties**

I got you sweeties! I mean sweets!

**Not when I asked you for them. AND you never got me a monkey. Donald the diving penguin may never be born now. I'm gonna cry.**

WHAT! No, Bella, love, please don't cry!

**GOTCHA! I'm not really crying, it's just a chemical I found in the cupboard over there.**

_You mean the one marked DO NOT ENTER! HIGHLY DANGEROUS SUBSTANCES!?_

**Yup!**

BELLA! OH MY CARLISLE! GET YOUR HEAD UNDER THAT COLD TAP IMMEDIATELY! NOW! RIGHT NOW! YOUR BEAUTIFUL CHOCOLATE EYES WILL BE BURNED!

**Gotcha again!**

_W00T! W00T! GO THE AABCFTMAPOTPEWEBHDAWU CLUB!!_

AABCFTMAPOTPEWBHDAWU club?

_Alice And Bella's Club For The Most Agreeable People On The Planet Earth Without Edward Because He Doesn't Agree With Us Club_

**Or you can call it the Arb-Kuh-Fut-Mah-Potpee-Wub-Hud-Ahwoo club**

…

**Edward?**

That completely ruins the acronym

**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!! He didn't mean it sweetie.**

Bella?

_THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING BEHAVIOUR EDWARD! YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED IN OUR__ AABCFTMAPOTPEWEBHDAWU CLUB!! _

I didn't know I was in it

_You're not! So click-click-click-hair flick to you_

**And you are not allowed sweeties for a month!**

Oh dear, whatever shall I do?

**Why are you being so mean to me?**

_You are evil Edward, Pure Unjustified Evil_

But…

_Nuh-Uh_

I…

_Nope_

But you…

_Zip_

But…

_ZIP!_

**Two minutes later**

**AND YOU STILL OWE ME A MONKEY!!!!**


End file.
